


Knight in Sparking Armor

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [72]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Drabble, Kidnapped Derek, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, POV Derek, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words withdraw, touch and hover.  Also with the added theme of magic.





	Knight in Sparking Armor

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. This week is also our Theme Week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/175243390769/todays-words-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge)

Stiles’ hands hovered over the hunter on the floor as screams filled the air. Streaks of electricity snaked from his fingers, and the hunter arched up off the ground, then fell with a thud.

Derek took a shuddery breath, then slumped in his restraints. He watched as Stiles made his way to him, then cupped his jaw. His touch was warm from his power and as Stiles started to withdraw, Derek whined.

“It’s okay, Der. I got you,” Stiles said as he released Derek with a flick of his wrist. Derek nuzzled into his neck as Stiles pulled him close.


End file.
